


A Desperate Wish

by CaityDawh1730



Series: Redder Than Blood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Major Character Death happens in a dream, More characters to be added, Oh I'm doing it, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-Con Happens in a Dream, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Story Redo, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityDawh1730/pseuds/CaityDawh1730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's entire family was gone, poof, just like that, gone forever. Leaving her alone in a world she thought she knew, but oh, was she so very wrong about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm back. Sorry about the long hiatus. Life happens, you know?  
> I'll try to update this weekly.
> 
> Ya... I fell in love with yet another Sansa ship... actually two... but for now I think I'll stick to just Petyr and Stannis.  
> Hope you guys like this new version.

He was eating his late dinner in solitude. Moonlight trickled in through the beautifully decorated glass ceiling. The light hit him, making his black hair appear silver and the grey streaks above his ears white. In his left hand was a thick book and in his right, a fork. He was so immersed in the words on the old pages he did not notice the woman. If he did he ignored her. She stood in front of the door silent, waiting for him to notice her. She made no move or sound to attract his attention, she had learned long ago that Petyr Baelish acted in his own time. Hours ticked by and yet he had only moved to turn the pages of the book and to put food in his mouth. He made no sign that he even knew the woman was in the room with him. Despite the decades she had spent working for him, patience had never been her strong suit. Her mouth opened to speak, but he cut her off before a single word left her lips.

“Ros. I have told you thousands of times to wait. Have I not?” He hadn’t even glanced at her. She nodded. “That’s what I thought. If you cannot learn patience I will have to replace you.” He waited for her to speak. His silence was a trap and she knew it, so not a word was said in her defence.

“Good. Now what’s so urgent that you must interrupt my dinner?” He questioned as he brought a glass full of a thick red liquid to his lips.

“The Brothers have brought in a new girl.”

He looked at her. His eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare. “That could have waited.”

“Yes, I know. Except,” She paused, “this one is not normal. Pycelle has called for a Council meeting. He said the matter is of the utmost urgency.”

“Of course he did. Give him my sincerest apologies, but I will not be attending. I doubt he will need me.” He stated with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

“Sir, he called the meeting on Stannis’ orders..”

That shocked him. “They’re back?”

“Yes. They arrived a week ago.”

“I’m intrigued.” Placing his empty fork and finished book on the table for the servants to get, he rose. He locked eyes with Ros. “What are you still doing here? Go tell them I’m coming!”

With that she rushed away. During the two hour drive to the Eyrie he let his thoughts wander. _What in heaven’s name could be so important that Stannis would call meeting so soon after coming back? Ros… that child… did mention a new girl? What could be so special about a new vampire? No, wrong question. Why would Stannis Baratheon care about a new girl?_

The Porsche stopped in front of the light building with seven slender towers, putting an end to his thoughts. He was escorted by Ros to the small crescent shaped room where the council held their meetings. She opened the door and he saw he was the last to arrive, but not by long. Renly Baratheon had just entered from the opposite side.

Petyr smiled to the men in front of him. Only Varys and Renly smiled back. The Seven men took a their time getting settled in despite the urgency in which the meeting was called. He broke the silence.

“Back so soon?” He asked with a smile to Stannis and Renly.

“Sadly. But, oh god that woman tasted horrid! No wonder Robert complained so much!” Renly jested.

“They’re dead.” Stannis stated.

“The Lannisters deserved what they got and worse.” Pycelle said wanting to please.

“Weren’t you the one that pushed for Robert to marry? ‘It will be good for our race.’ I believe those were your words.” Petyr pointed out. Pycelle turned a bright pink in his embarrassment as a few of the council members laughed gravely.

“I knew marrying Robert to Cersei Lannister was a horrible idea. Now look what happened. They killed him and all the Starks! We should never have married him to a human.” Jeor Mormont stated.

“We were mistaken.” This time it was Barristan Selmy that spoke as he glanced at Varys. “One of the Starks survived.”

“Not possible. We saw their dead bodies.” Declared Jeor.

“If I remember we saw only five bodies.” Petyr said.

“Yes, but we have eyewitness accounts that put both Sansa and Arya Stark in the fire that destroyed their home in King’s Landing. And even the Lannisters agree. They died in that fire.” Varys had locked eyes with Barristan.

“Arya died in the fire, not Sansa. We found her locked in a small room in the Lannister’s castle.” Stannis paused for a few moments, swallowing hard. “She had bruises all over. The girl was scared beyond reason when we tried to take her away.”

“All we were able to get out of her is that the boy, Joffrey, wanted to keep her as a plaything of sorts. He was always a twisted boy.” Renly spat. “And Cersei, being the wonderful mother she was, let him.”

“That poor sweet child.” Mewed Varys.

“She’s the last. Poor doesn’t begin to describe her situation.” Jeor stated.

“She needs to go through the Ceremony as soon as possible and as often until we find a match!” Pycelle declared.

“Her entire family is dead, she was obviously beaten and who knows what else was done to her. I can say with certainty that that child has no idea who, or what she is. We can thank Eddard Stark for that. We cannot parade her around. She may be the last, but she is still a Breeder, and she is just a child. She deserves more respect and care than what you’re suggesting.” Stannis said. His anger was surprising.

“I agree. The Ceremony can come later. She should be our main priority.” Barristan agreed.

“But what if she dies before she can make more?” Pycelle pleaded.

“That will not happen if we keep her safe.” Jeor answered.

“I agree. She comes first.” Renly added.

“That’s five of us that agree that we hold off the Ceremony for the time being. That’s the majority.” Varys said.

“Six. Although I agree with Pycelle, to a point. She will need to go through the Ceremony soon. The other families will not be happy with the Lannister’s deaths. Having only one Breeder puts us in a very vulnerable situation.” Petyr corrected, and cautioned.

“A compromise then.” Barristan offered. “We set a date far, but near in the future for Sansa Stark’s first Ceremony. We give her time to adjust, but still expect her to perform her duty.”

“I say two years from now, on her twentieth birthday.” Varys suggested.

Heads nodded in agreement, and the matter was settled. Partially.

“Hate to point out the obvious.” Petyr’s sarcasm thick. “Who will care for the girl? It needs to be one of us, though I trust all of you about as far as I can throw you.” He laughed.

“Are you suggesting yourself?” Varys questioned.

“No.” Stannis snapped. Renly gave his brother a questioning glance, but Stannis just ignored it.

“Well, I was going to say no, but my friend, Stannis beat me to it. Although I’m not opposed to the idea.” Petyr laughed with a grin. Stannis glared at him through narrowed eyes. He did not enjoy being laughed at.

“It would make sense in some twisted way for Baelish to watch her.” Varys offered. The room looked at him confused. Petyr and Stannis on the other hand both glared at him with equal fervor, though for different reasons.

“Care to explain?” Jeor asked after a long period of silence.

“I’m surprised none of you remember. It was quite the scandal several thousand years ago.” Varys glanced at Petyr with wicked grin, enjoy Petyr’s discomfort. “Baelish’s name was announced in both of Catelyn Stark’s Ceremonies. Although he was never chosen. In the absence of a real family, he’s the closest thing to a family member Sansa Stark is likely to get.”

“That would explain a lot.” Barristan mumbled.

“I’m in favour.” Pycelle declared.

“As am I, simply for the irony of it.” Varys said.

“No.” Stannis stated.

“I’ll have to follow my brother on this one.” Renly said.

“I’ll agree. It’s hard to ignore your consistent loyalty, Baelish even if you did turn in the end. Though that’s been put in perspective, I think.” Jeor put plainly.

“No.” Barristan stated with no further explanation.

“I have no problems with caring for her.” Petyr admitted.

“You don’t get a vote Baelish.” Stannis shot at him.

“Oh I’m aware, I was offering my opinion.” He replied with a smile.

“I love it when we tie.” Varys quipped.

“What if I suggest someone else?” Renly asked. He eyed Stannis with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Stannis shook his head. “Stannis.”

“Excuse me?” Pycelle blurted.

“Why him?” Varys questioned, obviously intrigued.

“She knows him. Trusts him even. The poor girl wouldn’t move an inch until he got there. He simply told her the Lannister’s were dead in his very… uh… Stannis way. Even after that she'd only talk to him. No idea why!” Renly explained.

“Is that the only reason?” Pycelle interrupted.

“I wasn't finished.” Renly spat. “Sansa Stark needs to be cared for by someone who's old enough to have lived through a time where Breeders weren't rare. So that cuts myself and Varys out. Although who really would've considered him? We need someone who can actually spare the time to introduce her to our world. That eliminates Selmy, Mormont, and Pycelle. Face it guys the Brotherhood wouldn't last five minutes without any of you. So that leaves Baelish, and Stannis. Now just take a look at both of their loyalties.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Baelish betrayed her family when it truly counted. How do you think she'll feel when she figures that out? We need her to trust us. How do you think she'll trust us if we send him to care for her? Okay, I'm done monologuing.” Renly said, then he let his words sink in.

Stannis was surprised. Renly talked him up rather than down. If he hadn't just heard every word Renly had just said he wouldn't have believed it. Petyr on the other hand wasn't surprised. Renly wasn't too happy with Petyr in regards to a certain dirty blonde man. Renly could hold quite the grudge.

The Council argued for several hours after Renly’s proposition. The council could not come to an agreement between Stannis or Petyr. Which is why by the end both were chosen. Sansa Stark would live with Stannis, but be taught by Petyr. Neither man was happy with the arrangement, as that would require the two to interact.

Shortly after the decision was made the Council adjourned. Petyr stayed sitting until Stannis finished conversing with Renly. He used the time to think.

_This was unexpected. We're not doomed after all. Still she's just a child… who knows nothing. Oh, Cat what were you thinking? Probably wasn't your decision, though. Eddard never did think logically. I hope your daughter has better judgement than either you or Ned had. Either way the girl will be useful. It never hurts to have a Breeder on your side._

Petyr eyed Stannis as he finished his conversation with his brother.

_He'll be a problem though._

“Baelish.” Stannis stated.

“Stannis, my friend. Time to take me to the girl?” Petyr greeted with a grin.

“Let's get this over with.” Stannis growled as he turned and left the room, leaving Petyr to follow.

_Never one for pleasantries… or me._

Ros was waiting by the door, still and silent.

“Get the car, I'll be down soon. And, have the East study attended to.” He ignored the slight rise in her brow, and the question in her eyes. She nodded then hurried off.

Stannis and Petyr walked in silence through the vast winding corridors of the Eyrie. The maze like Castle had always irked Petyr, for it was far too easy to lose one’s way. And that wasted time. He hated wasting anything even if it was something he had an endless supply of.

“You are dismissed.” Stannis said to the two men guarding the doors to the gardens. Turning towards Petyr he spoke again. “She's been to hell and back again, that child deserves all the happiness in the world. If I even catch wind of you using her, I'll personally kill you. Ancient laws be damned.”

“I wouldn't dream of such a thing.” Petyr lied with a smile.

_Well this is interesting._

With one last glare Stannis pushed open the door. When Petyr saw the girl sitting on a bench in the center of the garden he stopped breathing.

_Cat…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you Petyr Baelish lovers that it will take a bit for Sansa to warm up to him. This Sansa is by far way more damaged than canon Sansa. Joffrey in this fic is basically what a child between Ramsay… and well canon Joffrey… would be like.

Sansa’s skin tingled in the bright sunlight, but she ignored it. She’d been ignoring it her entire life. If she stayed in the sun too long the tingling would get worse until her skin started to burn, badly. But that was something she was willing to endure to be alone. Since she was young enough to walk she’d realized that her family hated the sun. They avoided it as if it were deadly poison. She had found that if she ignored the tingling and the pain, she could spend hours by herself rarely interrupted. The gardens at her home had become her sanctuary from her family. Sansa loved them, of course, but everyone needed an escape. Sansa more than most it seemed.

It had been a welcome realization when she once again noticed that everyone around her avoided the sun. It had surprised her when she’d learned that  _ his _ family had no qualms with the sun. Her sanctuary had been stolen, though she didn’t realize it until her family had been stolen from her too. The closest thing she had to an escape for years was a damp stone cellar. She could still hear the  _ drip, drip, drip _ . It was an ever present reminder.

Despite the hot sun, Sansa shivered.  _ Happy thoughts, Sansa. Happy thoughts. _ She forced herself to smile, some fool had told her once that faking a smile would make one happier. They lied, yet Sansa still did it. It was habit, one that often left her wondering which smiles were fake and which were real. Yet, another uncertainty in her life. Sansa tried not to think on that issue. There were far too many uncertainties. So many questions. What was going to happen to her? Was  _ he _ really dead, or was this some elaborate joke? Why did the big man save her? Where would she go? What would she do? Where was she? Was she safe?

_ Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. _ The words were a chant, meant to help, but did nothing really.

Her skin was starting to burn she noticed, but like before she ignored it. Yet, the pain she was feeling this time was much worse than she was used to. When she looked down at her skin, it was reddening.  _ Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. _ She was so distracted by her burning skin that she didn’t notice the two men walk in until too late. When she heard them she froze, her skin and the sun forgotten. Sansa refused to turn her head to look at them.  _ Don’t make eye contact. _ Her heart slammed against her chest, and her skin tingled again, but for a very different reason. She straightened her back, and forced her arms to her sides. She couldn’t hear a word the men were saying, but she did hear every footstep, each one bringing them closer and closer. Even in the heat of the sun Sansa felt cold. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and she was acutely aware of them standing behind her. Still refusing to look back she waited, desperately wishing they would turn around and leave. 

“Sansa.” She almost jumped at the curtness of the word, but then she calmed. She recognized his voice, the deep bluntness of it so different from the sweet indirect tones she had come to expect in everyone. It was the big man, the one who had saved her from the red castle, from  _ him.  _

“Hello, dear.” The other man greeted in a sweet voice. Sansa could almost see the smile on his face.

Knowing they expected a response she forced herself to stand on shaky legs. Turning and curtseying at the same time she greeted them, forcing a smile. 

“Hello, gentlemen. Beautiful day isn’t it?”  _ Still singing all the songs they taught you, little bird? _ A gruff voice taunted.

“Quite, though the sun’s a bit bright wouldn’t you agree?” The shorter man replied. He had short black hair with silver streaked at his temples.

“I would, we could move to the shade if you wish.” Her voice pleasant. She darted her eyes between the short man, and the big man. The latter seemed uncomfortable, and the former as well, but he hid it much better.

“I would.” The shorter man replied. He turned gesturing for her to lead the way to the bench under a nearby tree. She forced herself to go, abandoning her sanctuary. The big man walked next to her, and she noticed his scowl. Of course she had noticed it before, it’s hard not to, but this time it seemed to be even deeper set. His eyes kept drifting to the other man. They were not friends she sensed.

No one spoke a word as she took a seat on the bench, and so did the short man, but the big man stayed standing. After a few moments he finally spoke more than one word.

“How have you been?” The big man asked awkwardly, obviously not used to small talk.

“How do you think she’s been, Stannis? The poor child.” The shorter man asked with a hint of mocking in his voice. The big man, Stannis, flushed red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

“I’ve been well. Thank you for asking.” Sansa said sweetly, trying to calm the man.

“You’re welcome.” He said, his anger not completely gone. He gazed at her, and Sansa shied away. Her lap becoming the most interesting thing in the garden. 

“Baratheon, I must be going. So either I tell her now or you do it, but let’s begin lessons on Monday? That should give her some time to settle in.” The shorter man stated with a bored tone. Sansa’s curiosity had been piqued, but she didn’t dare speak. She still didn’t know where she stood with these men, even if she did feel safer with the big man… Stannis.

“I’ll do it. Monday should be fine. I’ll have her brought to Harrenhal. You aren’t coming near Dragonstone.”

“Nor would I want to. No offense Baratheon, but that place is dreary. It’s no place for a lady.” The shorter man said. He stood, and before she could do anything he had grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. Sansa’s cheeks flushed at the touch. 

_ What…? _

“Good day, sweetling.” With that the man left trailed by a woman with fiery hair. Sansa was struggling to make sense of things.

_ Monday? What’s on monday? Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.  _

Sansa felt cold again. She felt powerless. She had no idea what the men had been talking about, but she knew it was about her. That terrified her. They could be planning something malicious. Sansa stiffened again, her posture returning to a perfect state. She could feel the big man’s stare on her. It didn’t help her calm down. She chanced a look up at him. His scowl had only gotten worse. What had she done? Why was he angry? Would he hurt her? The questions ran rampant in her mind until she felt as if she would explode.

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” He stated flatly as if he had been reading her thoughts. Her hands started to hurt, and that’s when she noticed she hand been wringing her hands together. 

_ No wonder he knew how you were feeling, dove. You spelled it out for him.  _ A woman’s voice taunted .

“I’m sorry for making you think so. I never thought you would.” Sansa said without making eye contact. Her lap once again fascinating.

“Look at me.” He demanded. Her eyes met his before her head was fully raised. Despite the still present scowl there was a tenderness in his dark blue eyes. “You’re safe.”

The bluntness of the words washed over her, and she felt it, if only for a second. She felt safe.

Sansa nodded, letting him know she understood. He looked at her a bit longer before speaking again.

“You’re going to come live with me.” Sansa just blinked.  _ What? _ She couldn’t have heard that correctly.

“I’m sorry?”

“You need a guardian, and the Council elected me.” He gave no further explanation.

_ Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. _

“Baelish will be your tutor though. You’ll have your first lesson on monday.” 

“Oh, of course.” Sansa felt light headed.

“You’re still in the sun.” He stated as if the fact was strange, stepping  in front of the light, giving her shade. The reprieve from the sunlight didn’t make her feel any better, if anything it made her feel worse. He let her sit for few moments before speaking again.

“Let’s go.” And that’s when she heard it again.  _ Drip, drip, drip. _ Sansa went cold.  _ His  _ cold laughter rang in her ears. She couldn't hear anything else as she rose to follow Stannis. The ground spun around her, and the edges of her vision grew fuzzy. She took a step and bright sunlight hit her. Her skin screamed. The world went black.


End file.
